


What He Told Me

by belladonawritings



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Child Abuse, Dream Sex, Grooming, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Mind Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Man, Underage Sex, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings
Summary: Set vaguely after Phantom Menace.Palpatine visits Anakin in his dreams, and tells him all sorts of things - like that Palpatine is on his side, and nobody else is. Explicit child grooming/noncon fic.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	What He Told Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrysaora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysaora/gifts).



Anakin isn’t supposed to be having dreams like this, this young. He knows that much. He knows because he can feel how others treat him, like he’s still a baby. Padme treats him like a baby. Obi-Wan treats like him a baby.

He also knows because Sheev told him so. And Sheev is the only one who won’t be mad, and he told him that too.

It’s midnight, and he’s dreaming again, and that’s okay, because if he’s quiet, Obi-Wan won’t hear anything.

Sheev sits across the room from him. He’s not really there – he just checks in from a distance, when he can, to make sure Anakin’s dreams don’t get him into trouble. He’s just looking out for him.

“Good boy,” Sheev reassures, as Anakin locks his fingers around his cock, and he’s not really old enough to cum either, he just feels it in his stomach either, and Sheev told him that too – “just play until you’re happy.”

Anakin wants to tell him that he’s happiest when Sheev’s watching him. But Sheev knows that, because Sheev knows everything. So he tugs on his cock, lets Sheev keep talking to him, promising that he’ll keep Anakin safe from all the people who would hurt him, until it washes over him and he’s sticky and gross with sweat.

He’s just dreaming. It’s okay.

\---

Eventually, he starts spending his nights with Sheev, sneaking out or even just nipping over with a quick word to Obi-Wan. It’s for his own safety, Sheev says, because people as powerful as him can lash out in their sleep. It’s for his own safety.

The first time Sheev touches him, it feels so good he might cry. And the first time Sheev fucks him, he does cry – his hands haven’t been good enough for months, and he’s ten now, that’s old enough, and besides, it feels good, and that’s good enough. He’s the most powerful Jedi who ever lived and he’s barely even grown, he’s so small that when he’s rocking back and forth on Sheev’s cock, there’s a little bulge in his stomach, one that his master and lover loves to caress, so everything he does is everything he wants.

One time, they fight. Anakin’s tired of Palpatine’s machinations, tired of feeling like a chess-piece upon a board. And whenever he looks at Padme, he keeps thinking, maybe he’s old enough for her now. Maybe he just needs to impress her. So, he speaks up. Tells Palpatine he’s better than this.

Palpatine doesn’t hit him – nothing so base. He shocks him with electricity, until Anakin is crying on the ground, biting his lip til it bleeds from the pain.

Then Sheev’s hand is on his shoulder. “I’m very sorry. That must have hurt.” He kisses Anakin, sweetly. _You’re old,_ Anakin realizes. Old enough to be afraid. To be fragile. “Here. I’ll make it better.”

Anakin should complain. He’s thirteen, smart enough to know when he’s being manipulated, but – but –

-but empires have fallen for less than a taste of adoration, and Sheev’s tongue in his mouth drugs him with nothing more complex than validation and the promise that he’s being _seen._ And Sheev opens his mind up just as deftly and thoroughly as he opens up his hole, shows Anakin how good it feels to fuck him, how good it feels to have Anakin’s body belong to him, and how could he deny him?

Besides, nobody else would be so kind to him, not when they all know what kind of monster he is, an oversexed child, consumed with violence and revenge.

Sheev told him so.


End file.
